Norians
The Norians are a species compatible with the Taiidan race and therefore protected by law and only allowed to marry or mate with a Taiidan or another member of their species. However, because of their women's abilities they are imported by a groups of the Taiidan military (illegally) as comfort women. Genetics Genetically speaking the Norians are Taiidan compatible and produce females in abundance. Taiidan offspring with them are known to inherit the ability to reshape their bodies at will allowing them to make for excellent Shadow agents, often being taken away and trained for that very purpose. Their men are known for being used commonly in the UGI as biological tanks, however because the intelligence of the men is often below the level of the Average UGI citizen, instructions often are simple when given. Norian women however unlike their males are incredibly intelligent especially in social intelligence, making great councilors and diplomats. They also use their gifts on being able to reshape their bodies to keep their husbands loyal to them and known for using this biological gift to move themselves up in their status by manipulating those in high power to take them on as mates and then soon making their mates become puppets while they work the real strings. It should be noted that the Hellfire was the first ship to have visited their world and as such they added the ship as a cultural logo standing for the UGI on their world. It also should be noted that one Norian grew to be very close to Raith before being forced to breakup because of the UGI Laws concerning Compatible species with the Taiidans, the particular Norian created a resentment group of that particular group and has been actively trying to get the law changed. However success of that happening is slim especially, with her recent death, which the details were classified by the Taiidan Government. History The Norians are a passive warrior race, only going to war if attacked first. These wars were often till about a thousand years ago when the last of the second sentient race that lived on their world was exterminated in their First World War. Since then the Norians have been about as peaceful as they could be which was still difficult because their men and their active hostility between families was still actively embroiled in minor to major conflicts over the years. When the Hellfire first arrived on the planet their culture took a change with their opposing families burying the hatchet with each other and beginning to work as a community to build a spaceport for the UGI when they would come to take jurisdiction over their world. It was in this time one of the Norians worked closely with Captain Raith Hector, and eventually both became close to being romantically involved, however in their final hours considering to be romantically involved a certain Taiidan officer had sent back word that Raith had done it again and discovered another genetically compatible race with the Taiidans, this ended the relationship before it began, with both understanding the law that would take control, however while Raith privately mourned as he had in the past four times, the Norian female took an active policy to trying to have that law rewritten, which failed when she was 'taken care of' by the UGI Intelligence. Since this time though the Norians are active members in the UGI military and Navy while the women though rarely seen in such are more commonly seen on New Taiidan being 'used' by the Taiidans to try to increase the population. Category:Taiidan Compatibles